Mirror
by lourdescom
Summary: Feelings are a mirror, sometimes filled with blurry images and sometimes reflect absolute truths. Truths that are there, but they don't wish to be manifest, and that always crop up in the hardest moments...
1. Chapter 1

Penny stifled a sob, burying her face in the sofa cushion. She cried heartbreakingly. She did not understand why her life had to be a meaningless complete chaos. She cried because she had hurt Leonard the whole time, being his girlfriend without being truly in love with him. - "Really, am I not in love with him?" - She asked herself. - "Then why does it hurt so much his hurt?". Well, maybe she did. Yes, she loved him. She did not want anything bad happens to him, in fact, she wanted the best for him. But ... despite those feelings, she also felt that her heart never really belonged to young experimental physicist. She had never felt butterflies in stomach when he kissed her. Neither chills... or anything else. She felt that even kissing Raj or Howard could make feel more than kissing Leonard.

She released another heartbreaking sob at the thought. And worst of all, she also knew that they were on Leonard's side. She was the bad person, who had hurt the poor and innocent physicist, who had broken up with him, breaking his heart. Even Amy, who had always proclaimed that she was her best friend, now had turned her back on her. Tears kept flowing from her reddened eyes while crying hiccups seemed to choke her.

- Knock, knock, knock ... Penny...

She let out a gasp and looked up. Did she hear wrong? She swallowed. No, it could not be...

- Knock, knock, knock ... Penny...

No, she didn't hear wrong. She blinked puzzled. Everyone shunned her and ... Sheldon was knocking at her door? Like if nothing had happened? Like if he didn't know like everyone what had happened to his best friend and roommate? Of all the gang, theoretical physicist must be the angrier with her for hurting Leonard, especially after having warned her not to do it. How was it possible that he was knocking at her door?

- Knock, knock, knock ... Penny ...

The girl stood up and tried to calm her sobs. She wiped her eyes as she could with her hands. She gripped the doorknob, took a deep breath and opened. The young woman tried to control her awful mood in front of his old friend, but even Sheldon could feel how she was. The young physicist looked at her, swallowing hard.

- Hello ... Penny.

She bit back tears hardly and finally dared to look at him. Sheldon was staring with incomprehension and his usual panic for social situations which he could never understand. But there was no anger in his blue eyes. That made that her pain low down a bit. Yes, Sheldon was still being him and, without knowing why, this gave her such a relief that she was about to let out another sob. Great, lately she was like a leaky faucet. She didn't know why, but Penny had the feeling that she could endure the bitterness and anger of all except Sheldon. If the young physicist had come here to curse her for her behavior with Leonard, she would have broken to mourn like a girl. Penny leaned her head on the door. Sheldon looked away, somewhat embarrassed.

- Are you ... okay?

- What do you think, Sheldon?

That question rattled the right eye of the young physicist.

- You know that I am not very good at guessing these things.

Penny sighed sadly.

- Are you here just to ask me this? - Said, somewhat incredulously.

The young physicist twitched.

- Yes ... Let's say ... I was curious to know how you were emotionally after...

He stopped immediately to see her green eyes on him.

- Sheldon, since when do you care about mood of others? - asked, almost angrily. - You don't need to do this just because you think it is a "non-optional social convention" - concluded, turning to close the door again. The young physicist managed to stop her, resting a hand on her door.

- Why not? - he asked her.

Penny almost snorted impatiently.

- Because normal people when ask "How are you?" they do it because they want to hear the answer and provide a comfort "real" and not due to... your motives, which are as... absolutely crazy as you.

Sheldon looked down, as if what she had said had affected him somehow. The girl suddenly felt very bad. She tried to apologize to him, the only one who, though crazy, asked her how she was. But he spoke before.

- I really want to know how you are, Penny. - said, staring at her, something vulnerable.

She blinked. She could not help feeling that all her sadness and frustration seemed to disappear at his words. She gave him a sad smile.

- Forgive me, honey. Sorry. It's just... I'm not going through my best. And ... Really you do not have to be here. –tears threatened her vocal cords. - No... I don't deserve that you be here...

She could no longer contain that pain, which again rose in her throat, choking her. Penny broke mourn again, helplessly longer. Sheldon stood frozen in his place, completely motionless, transfixed, as the girl burst into tears in front of him. The young physicist felt that every tear, every sob, fell upon him like a sharp dagger. He swallowed, trying to regain his usual seriousness, their iron will, his coldness and detachment. But for first time in his life, he couldn't. Penny's pain was stronger than him and overcame him hopelessly. He clenched teeth, trying to force his brain to think rationally, but in vain. What was happening? Why he felt so bad seeing her suffer? Why he was starting to feel like breaking to mourn? Why his chest hurt in such a weird way? Why he could not talk? Why suddenly he wanted to return to his apartment to punch to Leonard? Sheldon tightened teeth. It was assumed that Leonard was very wrong. After all, it was he who had been left by Penny. However, Sheldon hadn't seen on him even a tenth of what she was suffering. She was drowning in her own tears, but still could not stop. Her sobs passed through him. Sheldon could not take it anymore. He approached her and hugged her gently, without hesitation. Penny let out a gasp, feeling suddenly a warm chest next to her aching head and two arms placed around her with a surprising delicacy...

- Shel ...

- Shhhhhh ... - he silenced her in a whisper.

She felt a strange chill. She had never been so close to him. But she felt so extraordinarily comfortable that she forgot the thought of this situation was completely abnormal. Sheldon's chest's warmth was intoxicating. She rested her head and cheek on his Batman T-shirt. The girl felt the heartbeat powerful and his distinctive and delicious fragrance, a blend of soothing smell, masculine cologne and books. The sobs were decreasing in intensity, while the young physicist was holding her, supporting his chin gently in her head. Finally, Penny stopped her weeping, exhausted and trembling. Sheldon moved gently, trying to separate a little to see if the girl was some better, but Penny grabbed him tightly, searching refuge in his chest.

- Please ... - she gasped. - Don't go...

The young physicist swallowed. Actually ... he didn't want to do it. The young waitress was still shaking. He hugged her again, and his hand stroked the golden hair. It smelled like vanilla. Sheldon moved his hand away, as if his brain finally realized what he was doing. Tics began to unleash on his face, but she was still hurt, looking for his refuge and consolation. The young physicist closed his eyes for a moment, gathering the required value. He tilted his head gently.

- Are you ... better? - asked.

- Yes ... - said the girl, her voice broken yet. - But don't go.

Sheldon suppressed a sigh, but continued holding her. They were stood, and in a position in which he held the girl in a way not too comfortable. The young physicist looked at the couch like his saving table. If they sat down, perhaps Penny could accommodate herself on the couch, rather than on him. He returned to tilt the head.

- Do you mind if... we adopt a healthier position for our lumbar and dorsal vertebrae?

The girl shook her head slightly. Sheldon interpreted her gesture as she didn't dislike the idea and gently led her to the couch. They sat, but Penny didn't want to lean on the sofa. She just sought for the most suitable position to lean back against his chest. The young physicist felt the twitch in his eye, but he could not say anything. The girl slowly stopped shaking and relaxed completely. Listening to the heart of Sheldon was more comforting than a yoga or tai-chi. The beat was hypnotic and perfect. She put her hand on his sternum, wanting to feel more the pounding. Automatically his heart started beating harder under her hands. Suddenly, she seemed to realize of what was happening, as if she was awakened from a deep sleep. She separated from Sheldon abruptly, suddenly feeling terribly embarrassed. The young physicist was trying to control his runaway breathing without understanding anything at all that was happening. Penny looked at him.

- I ... I'm sorry, honey. Forgive me. I know you don't like anything physical contact. I'm really sorry.

- No ... do not worry, Penny. - the physicist looked down, trying to control that inscrutable mystery which made him suddenly so shy as Raj. He made a superhuman effort and looked again. - It's ok... And I'm glad to check that you're better.

They stared to one another. Penny could not take her eyes off him, his best friend, the person who was always there, who accepted her as she was, who considered her valuable in herself, despite being so different from him. Who was able to overcome his germofobia for hug her as beautifully as nobody had done. She smiled helplessly, seeing his clear blue eyes that revealed so much genius as sincerity. And suddenly, she found herself wondering why not pay attention on guys like Sheldon and forget all those who always broke her heart, in one or another way. She froze at her thoughts. No, Sheldon would never break her heart. In some inexplicable way, she knew it. She reached out and stroked his cheek sadly.

- Thank you Moonpie...

He felt he was dying a little due to the soft caress. He took her hand and pulled away gently, but not released her.

- No one calls me Moonpie but Meemaw... - said with a voice so soft that did not fit anything at all with his words.

She giggled and turned back to rest on his chest, hugging him. Sheldon swallowed, but said nothing. He simply returned the hug, while he wondered why was so easy to hug her and so difficult to hug Amy.


	2. Chapter 2

Sheldon looked at the neurobiologist surreptitiously, while Amy still continued her research in the laboratory and replied to his conversation.

- So ... Did you go to see Penny?

The young physicist saw Amy's brown eyes fixed on him, questioningly. For the first time, he cursed himself for being so fucking useless at interpreting nonverbal communication. It was much easier to find the Higgs boson. Also, he was at a disadvantage against the girl, who was able to guess his mind and what part of his brain was producing alpha or beta waves. Sheldon gritted teeth. He hated not being superior, he could not help it. That spurred his pride and destroyed completely his initial fear. He rose to his full height and held her gaze.

- That's exactly what I just said. I don't understand the redundancy of your question.

Amy suppressed a smile at the predictable tone of the young physicist.

- It is simply an expression of surprise at the fact that you went to visit the person responsible that your best friend were emotionally shattered.

The blue eyes shone almost enraged.

- Penny is also my best friend, and I checked with enough objectivity that she is more emotionally shattered than him. I assure you that after spending most of the day crying, she will require substantial inputs of water and electrolytes to restore homeostasis.

Amy raised a eyebrow and just looked at him, almost condescending. This time, he was able to interpret her gesture by himself. He gritted his teeth. If there was one thing he hated more than feeling inferior was people who was condescending.

- Sheldon, I don't blame you for your ignorance, but Penny's crying does not presuppose that she is suffering more than Leonard, at all. Women tend to externalize their negative moods and they cry much more than men. The fact of seeing her cry more than Leonard does not prove your hypothesis. All that proves is that she's going through a phase of guilt otherwise quite logical.

He frowned.

- That would make sense ... if Penny was a woman who cries for anything.

- Does she not? - asked.

Sheldon froze. This time he was able to identify the ironic tone of Amy. He froze in place. Amy had always said that Penny was her best friend ... How could she talk about her in such way?

- I see your loyalty as a friend is as changeable as the behavior of monkeys injected by test substances.

Amy looked a little surprised. She frowned.

- I could tell you the same thing. Penny has hurt Leonard so much and you care more her than your friend.

- I don't care more her than Leonard. - Sheldon defended himself. - I'm just being objective. Penny is not a woman who cries for anything.

- Maybe she didn't break to mourn because she put the car key in the lock of her apartment and swallowed a fly up the stairs?

Sheldon looked at her dangerous.

- It was not that, it was due to... – he racked his brain. - ... not having had sex for six months and not achieving a role because of her clearly Nordic appearence.

Amy shook her head and went back to work.

- Sheldon, I know Penny and all her problems. She is full of uncertainties, product of not too happy childhood. She solves everything with sex and alcohol. She's not able to deal with her problems and her need approval as a mature emotional person.

- And this is said by a person who plays the harp and forces me into unwanted physical contact on countless occasions? Who proclaimed herself as Penny's best friend only to have social approval of others?

Amy froze. Sheldon had never spoken in that tone. The young physicist was looking furious, as if she had crossed a line not allowed. Amy felt pain and anger in equal measure.

- You're not the more appropriate person to talk about emotional maturity and "normality" emotional. In fact, you are the worst of all. - she snapped.

Sheldon's eyes narrowed.

- I know, but I have not nominated myself as a judge, unlike you.

Amy looked pained.

- Sheldon, I will not consider your words. Clearly you're not thinking rationally. And you should thank that I am a girlfriend so understanding, because any other in my place would not gloss over this.

The physicist gritted his teeth. He didn't know why, but listen to Amy talking about Penny in such way made that an unknown part on his brain took control of himself.

- Then do not "gloss over this." - rebutted. - And I assure you I always think rationally, unlike you. Penny is not a girl who cries over anything. I suppose you know that a dislocated shoulder is a terribly painful experience, right? Well, she did not shed a tear. However, Leonard never ceased to mourn as a child when he cut his hand and Stephanie had to sew the wound. So your hypothesis does not hold anywhere. - concluded flatly.

Amy crossed her arms.

- Why are you defending her so much? - Asked, questioningly.

Sheldon stood for a moment. He stared at her.

- Because, apparently, I'm the only friend she has. - said bitterly. - And she is my friend.

Amy studied him closely. If he had been another man, all his words would have had very different meaning. But it was Sheldon...

- You should worry a little more for Leonard. It is assumed that you are his best friend and so far, you've done absolutely nothing to help him. I remember that he is the victim in all this. If Penny didn't love him, why was she with him? Pity?

- I don't know. - Sheldon said. - All I know is that she did not hurt him willingly.

- Oh, come on, Sheldon ... - she shook her head. - I can't believe that Penny has bewitched you too with her angelic appearance. She knew exactly what she was doing. Maybe she didn't want to hurt him, but it is clear that she has acted only for her own interest. She knew she would never find another man as smart as Leonard and who was so in love with her.

The young physicist frowned.

- Leonard is not so smart. And although I have no extensive knowledge in such field, I would say that, more than love, he was obsessed with Penny.

Amy shook her head.

- You're right, you have no knowledge in this field.

- Do you?

She looked at him angrily.

- I assure you I know better than you how feel to be in love. - said, her voice breaking.

The young physicist swallowed.

- And according to your knowledge, does love try to change the other person, continually?

Amy gasped.

- Are you suggesting that I try to change you? - asked, between hurt and accusing.

The young physicist raised an eyebrow.

- I was actually thinking it was Leonard who was trying to change Penny continuously, but... yes, your interpretation is perfectly valid.

- And do not you ever think that Leonard and I do that for a good reason?

Sheldon stared at his girlfriend.

- Frankly, no. I am perfect just as I am, and although Penny has some things, such as her entropy, I don't think she have to change at all.

Amy squinted. A flutter of unease ran through her.

- Why are you defending her ... so vehemently? And ... since when did you have such a high opinion of her? - asked, this time really seriously.

Sheldon blinked. For a moment, he considered the question. True, since when he has such an appreciation for his irritating neighbor? The young physicist looked away, trying to clear his thoughts. Amy looked puzzled. No, it could not be true. It could not be true what was beginning to imagine. The neurobiologist felt she died a little inside.

- You ... you like her! - she accused, her voice trembling.

Sheldon looked puzzled, as if he did not understand anything. That only made Amy's nerves finally exploded.

- Damn, Sheldon! For once in your life can you be a normal person? Do I have to explain what I'm saying?

The young physicist seemed to be unable to react. He was completely still, as if her words paralyzed him. As if he suddenly had a revelation. He remembered the feeling of having Penny in his arms, crying on his chest. He remembered the warmth, softness, the comfort of a contact that in other case would have greatly inconvenienced. No, it could not ... be. Penny was his friend. He looked at Amy. There was only one way to check all this chaos. Before the girl could react, he approached and hugged her.

Amy almost moaned at the delicious contact of his chest and arms. But she moaned in pain. She knew he was hugging her only to contrast his damn hypotheses, not because he truly wanted to hug her.

- Let me go, Sheldon! - said, with tears in her eyes.

The young physicist gently released her. He started to open his mouth, but she interrupted him.

- Don't say anything. Do not ever say a word. - she warned, raising a finger . - Since when do you like Penny? Since we are dating or maybe since you met her? - asked with immense pain in his voice.

- Amy, Penny is just my friend. - said, as if the sentence could become in absolute truth.

The neurobiologist looked at him. She was devastated, but deeply, she could not be angry with him. She knew he did not want to hurt her, because he didn't even know how to hurt people. She cursed herself for the umpteenth time for falling in love with him and to follow this absurd and nonsense dating game. Actually, it was her fault. Sheldon had always pointed out that their relationship was purely intellectual. But she was a sentimental fool in the background, and she could not help but fall at the feet of Sheldon Cooper, and his genius, his delicious aroma and his deep blue eyes. In the background, she always had a stupid hope of he fell in love with her. But it was clear that this was never going to happen.

- I'm sorry ... - Sheldon said, looking down. - Although ... I do not know exactly why ... - murmured.

- Go away, Sheldon. - said the girl. - I need that you go away.

The young physicist tried to say something, but he couldn't. Nothing he could think could be remotely acceptable in that situation. So finally he obeyed and left the lab. He walked without being aware of his steps. He knew he should feel bad because his relationship with Amy was hanging by a thread ... or maybe not even that, but he could not stop thinking about the same thought. Hugging Amy was absolutely different than hugging Penny ... This hug was beginning to cause a terrible headache. He did not know how to manage all this. Suddenly, he seemed to realize he was in the entrance hall of her building, as if he had appeared there without being aware of the path. He looked at the stairs and began to climb them decisively. The scientist inside him couldn't rest until not to reveal all that mystery. He reached up and began to knock on the door of the apartment 4B .

- Knock, knock, knock ... Penny ...

- Knock, knock, knock ... Penny ...

- Knock, knock, knock ... Penny ...


	3. Chapter 3

The door opened. The blond girl appeared on the other side, looking like a bit nosey. Sheldon took his best neutral pose.

- Hi, Sheldon. - greeted him. - What's up?

The young physicist seemed to stretch further, as if to release some of the tension that he was beginning to be felt in the spine. Penny looked at him with a raised eyebrow, waiting. Physicist nodded slightly in a nervous tic.

- Hi, Penny, I would like to know about your state, in general, and your psychic state, in particular.

Penny suppressed a smile.

- I'm fine, honey.

An eyebrow was raised over his right eye.

- Well, let's say I'm better. - sighed the girl.

- That's an absolute inaccuracy.

Penny dropped shoulders, almost defeated, while the young physicist was trying to look over her, to the table in her apartment, looking for suspicious empty wine bottles. She finally could not help a gesture of wearily.

- Would you like to come in? - asked.

- Thanks, Penny, you're very kind. - Said, crossing the threshold so quickly that in just a second he was sitting in "his spot" of her sofa. Penny did not suppress a giggle amused and resigned. She closed the door, summoning all her patience.

- Would you like some drink? - asked again, coming to the kitchen table. - I just make tea.

- Oh, thank you, a cup will be fine. - said, giving her a slight smile.

The girl blinked a little surprised. It was really unusual to see Sheldon showing gratitude with a smile different of his smile to kill Batman. She looked at him a moment. Wow, Sheldon must to smile more often. He was really cute when he did it. His eyes seemed more blue and brighter. Suddenly, she realized what she was thinking about and shook her head in amazement. Was she evaluating the attractiveness of ... Sheldon Cooper? She looked away when she saw those intense eyes on her and turned back to the two cups of tea. Yes, it was clear that her mood wasn't normal yet. Otherwise, it never would have crossed her mind ... looking at him as a man. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying her brain returns to normal. She took the two cups and approached, sitting on the couch.

- Here you are, Moonpie. - Said, holding out his cup.

The young physicist looked at her with a face he always put when she called him in such way. Penny winked, enjoying his anger. He kept looking at her with angry face, but he took the cup to his lips and took a sip. Wow, that tasted really... delicious. It had the exact content of sugar and it also had cinnamon and lemon essence. Just which he loved most. She smiled.

- I knew you would like it. - said with a smug expression.

Sheldon winced. He always found hard to recognize that only she could make tea or do food orders without a fail into one of his discriminating rules. The girl laughed, teasing him.

- Come on, Moonpie, admit it ... you like it. - said. - No one can make your tea like me. Neither singing Soft Kitty...

- Sorry to disagree. - he looked, without losing a bit of his pride. - Nobody sings Soft Kitty better than my mother.

- Oh, well, forgive me, Your Excellency. I never dare compete with Excellency Mrs. Cooper.

He looked at her with a more poker face, assuming that was possible. The girl couldn't help laughing. And suddenly she realized that she didn't it for almost a week. Since she had broken up with Leonard, she could not even fake a smile, and when she tried it, she broke again mourn, looking at herself in the mirror. And yet now, seeing Sheldon with his unmistakable expression of "I have not to endure this ", she achieved the small miracle of feel alive again. She still felt pain inside, but for the first time, she had hopes to get out of that pit of misery and self-destruction. A huge wave of gratitude swept over her, as she looked at his old friend. Before he could react, Penny encircled his neck with one arm.

- Thank you, Moonpie. - said, before giving a loud and gentle kiss on the cheek.

- Why? - he asked, making a considerable effort.

She studied his confused expression. Again, she felt tenderness that only Sheldon could awake on her.

- For make me laugh. - the girl said simply. Her beautiful green eyes shining like emeralds.

The young physicist felt again that powerful vacuum in stomach, that strange feeling, like when he hugged her yesterday. Quite the opposite of what he felt with Amy. Penny leaned her head on his shoulder, taking his arm, as he sipped her tea and enjoyed the warmth of his support. Sheldon swallowed, trying to drink tea, and he raised the cup with a trembling hand. But her closeness made that his nerves were tense as strings of a violin. He didn't understand what he was feeling. On the one hand, he thought that it was a strange event, caused by the invasion of his personal space. But ... that was ... different. He was not comfortable, but not because her contact was disgusting. It was something else that he couldn't discover. He evaluated scientifically his limited experiments about human contact. Amy hugged and kissed him, against his will, on more than one occasion. And there had been only a normal repulsion and a degree of indifference. He looked at the girl. She gently lifted her chin to drink her tea. Blue eyes stopped for a second on her lips. Penny seemed to notice the intensity of his gaze and looked up, some confused, to face him. The young physicist tried to hide himself and gulped all at once his tea. All he got was that a considerable amount of liquid invaded his windpipe. The physicist started coughing compulsively.

- Sheldon! Are you okay? - the girl asked, approaching him, concerned.

He tried to take oxygen while he was hardly coughing and inspiring. Gradually, the young man managed to remove the unpleasant foreign body of his windpipe. When the shock passed, Penny moved her head and gave him a grin.

- I didn't know I make you so nervous, Moonpie. - she said funny.

The young man looked as if he had been shot.

- Don't take victories that do not correspond on you, Penny. - said proudly.

She smiled again.

- You can say whatever you want, honey ... But it's true. Even you're blushing.

That was not true, of course, but Penny could not help it. She loved teasing him. It was like a stimulant drug that made her feel alive. She felt a perverse pleasure when her ruse worked and Sheldon turned to look at her again angry and nervous. Suddenly, she was puzzled. Yes, her joke had really worked. Now Sheldon truly flushed. She opened her mouth in surprise. She had never seen him like that and this was so amazing that she could not take her eyes off him, making his blush were increased more and more. And again she thought that he could not be more cute and adorable. That made feel suddenly awkward and ... shy. It would be better to stop joking, or her own weapon would turn against her.

- Well ... - the young waitress tried to change the subject. - What do I owe the honor of your visit? Just did you have come to check that I'm not drunk, or throwing up in the toilet, or crying for my pathetic life? – her pain seemed to emerge again, without knowing why.

Sheldon put away his eyes for a moment before looking back her.

- Yes, in part. - replied.

- In part? - she blinked.

Sheldon gritted teeth. He did not know how to deal with this. He wanted to focus on research he had to do, to find definitely the answer to his strange reactions with Penny, but it was not easy with those green eyes staring at him so intently. Maybe using a circumlocution...

- I think my relationship with Amy is over. - said suddenly.

Penny opened wide her eyes and mouth.

- What! Oh, my God! Sweetie, what happened? - she put a hand on his forearm. Suddenly she froze. - Wait a moment... Please, tell me that the idea of breaking up with her didn't come from you.

He looked a little guilty.

- Well ... let's say her decision is related in some way to some of my actions.

She glared at him full of patience.

- What did you do this time, Sheldon? I assure you, at this rate, they will not existed enough bright tiaras to earn her forgiveness.

- I have done nothing. - he fought back. - Only ... well, we discussed a little.

She grimaced.

- A little ... - she repeated, shaking her head. - About some scientific subject in which you are not agree? About of desperation which Amy feels because you don't behave like a normal boyfriend with her?

- About you.

Penny froze. Blue eyes watched her without blinking. A strange chill ran through her.

- About ... me?

He nodded.

- Amy thinks you are the maximum responsible of all which, in theory, Leonard is suffering. And I, well, I said I did not agree with that and I exposed some rational premises that proved my point.

The girl opened her mouth.

- Have you... defended me? - she barely whispered, feeling a mixture of absolute surprise, confusion and happiness.

- I suppose you can say so. - he admitted with an effort.

Penny again felt such a wave of immense affection towards him that she had to contain herself to avoid to hug him, throw him on the couch and kiss all over his face. She had felt the scorn of all when she broke with Leonard and hearing from his mouth that Sheldon defended her with such intensity that Amy was upset to him to the point of breaking ... whatever they had... It was like she could breathe again.

- Oh, honey ... that's the most ... wonderful thing than anyone has ever done for me. - said, stroking his cheek helplessly to avoid it. - But you can't break your relationship with Amy... due to this. I would feel terrible. I've done suffer Leonard and I would hate myself if I also do it with you. Amy is right. Nobody but me has the fault of Leonard's suffering... I shouldn't have dated with him... without being really in love with him.

- It is possible, but Leonard also has its share of guilt and no one seems to realize that. He also was not really in love with you.

Penny blinked, without believing she was sharing this conversation with Sheldon Cooper.

- Of course he was, Sheldon. You once you told me he got a loud of me at first sight.

- That did so Howard, Raj, Stuart and Kripky. - he replied shaking his head. - And probably we could extend the circle... if our circle were wider.

She looked at him, puzzled. This physicist will always surprise her with his amazing reasonings.

- But ... Leonard always showed more interest and he did many things for me.

- Did he continue doing it after achieving to sleep with you? -asked bluntly.

Penny opened her mouth.

- Sheldon! How can you say this about your best friend?

- That does not answer my question. Although I will say that the fact to be my friend, it does not prevent that his intelligence leaves a lot to be desired compared to mine or to behave like a real jerk sometimes.

The girl could not help but wonder at the words of his friend. She would never get used to its overwhelming ... sincerity. Yes, honestly, Sheldon Cooper would never be a model of diplomacy, but it was clear that he proclaimed the truth unhindered. For first time, she saw it all. Yes, it was true, Leonard had not acted like before when he became her boyfriend. Before, he was attentive, considerate and after only was demanding and jealous. She lowered her head sadly.

- You may be right. Maybe I'm an expert in turning lovely guys into mindless idiots and jealous .

- Don't carry this responsibility on your shoulders, Penny. Stupidity is usually congenital or acquired because of some pathological process, but living with stupid people is not one of them... fortunately, because I live with Leonard since some years.

She had to smile despite the sadness. He always made her smile.

- You're a sweetheart, Moonpie, but I can't let your relationship go to hell because of me. Amy's your girlfriend.

- And you're my friend.

- Sheldon...

- Not to mention that I've known you for much longer than her.

Penny dropped her head in defeat.

- Sheldon, you can't break up with her for something like this. You must prioritize your relationship with her to your friendship with ... me. - the girl felt a lump in throat. She was not at all according to her own words. She knew it would hurt on soul lose him as a friend, but she preferred this than to see him unhappy. - It's okay, Moonpie. I'll be fine.

The young physicist looked at her.

- It is not just that. - pointed. - You just said you shouldn't go out with Leonard without actually being in love with him. You're right and for that, I can't keep this engagement. I'm not in love with Amy.

The girl opened her mouth. Lately she seem to be unable to close it.

- Sheldon ... Do you even know what means being in love?

- Actually…no. - admitted. - But I'm reasonably sure that, whatever it is, I don't feel for Amy.

She closed her eyes for a moment.

- Hey, honey, I'm sure that if you work a little, if you open that little heart you are underneath your robot's shield, you will appreciate all that Amy has done for you and you will love her. She's perfect for you and no one else can better withstand ... all your quirks.

- I've tried. - he said. - But it hasn't worked. Furthermore, she does not support ... my oddities. - he looked at her, a little angry. - she only do it to lower my guard and, according to some ridiculous hypothesis, to find the opportunity to make me change. And I will not. - said stubbornly.

Penny smiled.

- You know, I never thought I'd say this but ... Don't do. Don't ever change, Moonpie.

He looked at her. Again, this empty feeling turned deep in his stomach. Penny began to feel herself strange. Those blue eyes glared at her and she was not able to look away. It seemed as if a spell forced them to look at each other without blinking. The girl made an effort to break it, not understanding anything, seeing the same confusion on his face.

- You also don't need to... change. - he said.

She smiled.

- Not even my mess? - asked. - Not even the way I have to do laundry ... as if I was"hitting it with a stone in the river"? - asked, imitating surprisingly well the tone of his voice.

Sheldon looked at her with a grin.

- Is that what you call it an imitation?

She smiled. She took his arm, looking at him with affection and some regret.

- Sheldon, I realy sorry for you and Amy. But I'm sure there's a girl out there as quite weird like you who will drive you completely crazy, but in a very different kind of madness than your own madness.

- I'm not crazy ... - he began.

- Yeah, yeah, your mother has tested you. - she finished.

He frowned.

- How likely is it that "out there" was a girl fairly acceptable to me?

She snorted.

- Sweetie, I was just trying to cheer you... - said with a mixture of grief and face fun. - As you do with me.

- Why would I need you cheer me? - said, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

She shook her head.

- Yes, you're right. You are not in love with Amy.- she concluded, with a wry smile. - Hey, I have an idea. Why not we go out? I've been pretty locked up all these days, feeling myself enough miserable. I need to get out.

- Go out? - He blinked.

- Yeah, you know, dinner, dancing, maybe boxing ... - she turned to imitate him, funny.

Sheldon raised an eyebrow. It wasn't anything funny that her favorite pastime was mocking him, but on the other hand, sadness's shadows on her eyes were almost dissapeared. He frowned.

- Is this a date?

- It is better not put a name. - Penny said, somewhat terrified, thinking that certainly it seemed a date. - It's simply a dinner's night with my weirder friend. I want that you explode my head with your all-night-talk and things get back the way they were. - ended with a sharp irony. - Oh, and you choose restaurant. You deserve it.

He nodded, considering the situation.

- Okay. I'll pick you up at eight. - said, standing up and heading for the door.

- Sheldon, I'm the driver. So that sentence makes no sense. - said, rising and folding her arms.

The young physicist turned, with his hand on the doorknob.

- Yes it does. You drive, but my brain will guide you. After all, you don't know which restaurant we go.

- What restaurant we go? - asked curiously.

- You'll know at the time. See you within two hours, Penny.

The young physicist disappeared behind the door. The girl was a little surprised. She did not know exactly what had happened. All she knew is that that night she would live the most surreal experience possible. A date with Sheldon Cooper.


	4. Chapter 4

- Knock, knock, knock ... Penny...

The girl was almost jumped. She checked her watch. Yes, eight o'clock. She shook her head, not understanding how the young physicist had such domain of time. She always was late, even when she tried to hurry. She looked at herself in the mirror, nervous. She did not know why the hell she had worked so choose a dress to go to dinner with Sheldon. And she did not understand why the hell she was so nervous. "Oh God! Penny, focus your mind! It's Sheldon, not Colin Farrell "- she told herself. Though... his eccentric friend ... could be really attractive when he wanted to, but he never did. She closed her eyes, praying for he would realize that going to dinner wearing a Flash shirt, Superman or Batman isn't a good idea.

- Knock, knock, knock ... Penny...

She put her hand on the doorknob, waiting.

- Knock, knock, knock ... Penny...

She smiled and finally opened.

- Hey, Moonpie ... what's...?

She broke off suddenly and was stunned at what she was seeing. Sheldon was still before her, looking a little puzzled. But she ignored that expression. She looked at the feet of the young physicist, footwear by refined shoes and her eyes reached the elegant dress pants which suited beautifully his slim waist. His dark blue soft shirt, made his eyes appear bluer than ever. She was almost breathless. How long Sheldon Cooper was ...so?

The young physicist stared at her, trying to assess what was wrong. She looked as if she had had a shock. But she was not allergic...

- Penny, are you okay?

The girl blinked, as if suddenly awakened from a deep sleep.

- Huh? Oh, yes, but ... well. - she could not stop looking at him. It was as if a powerful force was preventing her from looking away from her face so familiar ... and so unknown at the same time.. - It's just ... well, you surprised me. I've never seen you dressed like that. - said, pointing to his shirt.

Sheldon frowned.

- Yes, you did. It's not the first time I wear something else ... formal.

- True, but ... I've never seen this shirt before. It's great. - the girl touched his sleeve softly, stroking the soft fabric. Sheldon tried to control the strange shiver that ran up him for this gesture of tenderness. He could not say anything, just stood still. - I never thought I'd say this, but you're really handsome, Moonpie.

Those words made Sheldon's efforts to maintain his composure went to hell. The young physicist looked away, hugely embarrased, feeling his cheeks burn suspiciously. Penny smiled. She liked so much seeing him so. Nothing could be more tender and funny that seeing a very blushing Sheldon trying to keep his pride intact. She approached him and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

- One would think this is the first time a girl says you're handsome. - said funny.

He grimaced.

- I admit it is not something that happens often.

Penny smiled.

- Maybe most of people need glasses.

Sheldon finally could control the uncomfortable feeling, seeing her funny face. On one hand, he knew that the girl enjoyed torturing him and that this always made him furious. On the other hand ... His eyes lost in her golden hair, in her bright green eyes, in her delicate violet dress. It should be illegal to appear so unbearably beautiful.

- Maybe... - he replied in a great effort, but he could not resist adding. - You ... too... you're pretty beautiful, Penny.

The girl gasped. She would never have imagined hearing those words from his mouth. Sheldon never noticed something as banal as beauty ... or at least, she had thought this until now. She swallowed, feeling a heap of indescribable emotions. After those misable days, seeing a wonderfully handsome Sheldon saying she was beautiful was priceless. She took his arm, smiling with gratitude. She loved with all her heart this charming Dr Waackadoodle.

- Well, and ... where are you taking me? I mean, where do I have to take you? -she corrected with a funny face.

The young man looked at her reprovingly, both by her words and by her easily to hang herself his arm without any qualms. But she only stared back with a look of feigned innocence.

- Just follow my directions.

Both went down the stairs and out into the street. They got into the car and Penny started.

- Now, turn on the left at the next street. - said the young physicist.

The girl obeyed. She was intrigued.

- I don't remember any interesting restaurant right here. - muttered, almost to herself.

Sheldon just smiled, but said nothing. The girl bit her lip impatiently.

- Oh, come on, don't be bad, tell me where we go... - pleaded with a pout.

- Stop acting like a little girl. It will not work. - the physicist watched street intently. - Well, you've to take the Avenue South Pasadena. Okay, and then go straight ahead for a mile.

Penny blinked.

- Hey, over here is out of town. Where the hell are you taking me? Do you want to abuse me?

At that time, she realized the person who to she said this joke. Sheldon stared at her with a scowl.

- Sorry, I did not say anything. - said the girl, swallowing and focusing back on driving.

- Okay, now turn right. There it is. You can park in front.

The girl looked surprised.

- ... What the hell is that?

- The new planetary that has just been built, by the Caltech. - explained.

Penny's jaw was dropping.

- You ... you've brought me to a ... Planetarium? - said, not sure if that was a joke, or if she should kill him without giving him the chance to be justified. Sheldon looked at her with a raised eyebrow. He left the car and headed for her door. She opened it and held out his hand cavalierly.

- Yes - answered. - But before passing judgment, wait to enter.

She glared at him, though she knew that deep down, the fault was only hers. What did she think? That going out with Sheldon means a fun evening in an elegant restaurant and a party until five in the morning? She closed her eyes in resignation, but finally she took his hand and got out. They walked down the little path, which was beautifully dotted with magnolias. Actually, the place was ... beautiful. They were in a small hill and far away there was a spectacular view of the city, defying blackness of the sky.

- I must admit that the view is ... fantastic. - said the girl. - But ... You took me to a planetarium on a Saturday night! - cried again.

Sheldon just smiled, said nothing, and walked on, leading her to an unknown location. Finally, the distinctive dome of the building came into view. The guard at the entrance greeted them.

- Good evening, Dr. Cooper. Over here, please.

The young physicist gave a gesture to the man and both entered. Penny looked surprised. It was a building really huge and very modern. They approached and entered a lift. Sheldon pressed the button for the top floor. Penny felt all her nerves were going to explode.

- Sheldon, If you don't tell me now where we go, I'll pushed the button of emergency stop and we'll stayed here until you do it.

The physicist raised an eyebrow.

- This lift is the latest technology. It hasn't got a button to lock it. It is much more complex than that.

Penny snorted angrily. At that moment, doors opened.

- We have arrived.

The girl looked surprised. There was another guard at another door, but dressed very elegantly. He opened the door and told them that they could enter. They crossed the threshold ... and Penny stood astonished. It was ... a restaurant, large, spacious, with an exquisite and sober decoration. The music was playing and there were numerous people, having dinner quietly. But the most amazing thing was the ceiling. It was a huge glass dome. Myriads of stars were blinking overhead, offering a unique spectacle.

- Oh my God ... - she whispered, looking up amazed. - It's ...so beautiful.

- Woman of little faith. - Sheldon looked at her reproachfully. - At this point you should know that no one has a more refined taste than mine, concerning to choosing a restaurant and much more things.

She looked at him, smiling while still feeling stunned.

- I'm sorry for doubting you, Moonpie.

- Apology accepted. - Sheldon handed her place at the table. - Miss, please ...

Penny thought this was a dream. She felt like a princess and he was her handsome prince. It was a sheer and a stupid madness, for she wasn't in any way a princess ... and he ... of course, could be anything but a prince. She looked surprised at the table, the tablecloth, silverware, the menu. Sheldon was already reading it and thinking about what he was going have dinner, but the young man interrupted his thoughts to see the girl, paralyzed.

- Is something wrong?

- Just ... I'm waiting for something which breaks this unreal... magic. Come on, Sheldon, say something like you need to wash your hands with disinfectant to kill all bacteria, or tell me some of your stories about your lunatic ... string theory.

The physicist blinked in astonishment.

- My string theory is not "lunatic" - he said irritably.

She giggled. Well, at last this was normal.

- Sorry, Moonpie, but ... let's just say I hadn't felt so good to going out since a long time. It's like if I was waiting for a disaster inside me, like if... deep down, I must feel guilty for have fun ... again ... without Leonard.

Sheldon looked at her carefully. He was beginning to be really sated of the fact that Penny based her life around that unhealthy relationship with his roommate. He remembered that Leonard was angry enough with him that afternoon, when he learned that he was going to dinner with his ex-girlfriend. Sheldon did not even bother to say that she was his friend and that he hadn't to ask permission to continue their friendship. But of course, Leonard always had to be the victim, emotionally demanding, and others always had to sacrifice for him. He looked at the girl.

- Penny, forget that. All living beings seek their best welfare, and you do not have to give up that natural law only because of Leonard's emotional problems.

- But...

The young man shook his head and pointed to the sky.

- You know what thing about of the Universe has always fascinated me the most? The fact that when you watch it, you study it, you realize one thing.

- What? - she suddenly seemed lost in the deep blue eyes which staring at her intensely.

- Human problems are ridiculous in comparison.

She smiled. Actually, that was very true. She looked up to see the stars.

- You're right, but ... even if they are ridiculous, sometimes ... They overcome you... - sighed and looked at her old friend. - Luckily, there is always some crazy friend who can cheer you and who taking you to dinner at a planetarium a Saturday. - smiled, among sad and funny.

Sheldon looked at her. He was going to say for the umpteenth time that he was not crazy, but something inside stopped him. The young physicist reached out and took hers, on an impulse he couldn't avoid. Penny stood for a moment paralyzed at the contact. They stared. Something stronger than any of them seemed to come and grab their will. The young physicist swallowed. That damn feeling again ... It was becoming more intense. He could not take his eyes off her, off her beautiful green eyes. The girl thought she would die when she realized something. She wished with all her heart to kiss that damned theoretical physicist, who didn't anything but riling her, since she knew him. It was crazy. Sheldon was her friend. Her FRIEND. She repeated it several times. That would be much easier if Sheldon were not burning her with those eyes, if he were not so unbearably attractive.

- Gentleman, lady, you know what do you like for dinner?

The moment was broken. Sheldon dropped the girl's hand and she looked away in shame. Both tried to put the best and most dignified composure as the waiter was taking their orders.


	5. Chapter 5

Penny laughed funny while Sheldon was telling how foam had filled Kripke's lab in revenge for his joke with helium. Something funny by itself always became extremely hilarious when it was Sheldon Cooper who narrated it. The girl gripped her stomach, with tears in eyes. Sheldon continued his talk.

- So, the next thing we saw on the computer screen was the distinguished rector and his companions completely covered in foam. Fortunately, it's a totally harmless.

She could not control her laughter and, while was sitting on the edge of the chair, she lost balance. She almost shrieked at the thought that she would fall, and instinctively grabbed Sheldon's arm, which also held her. The physicist was puzzled, looking questioningly. Penny blinked, open-mouthed. But then, to see the face of Sheldon so extremely shocked, she laughed again. The young man shook his head, appealing to his patience.

- Penny, I think you have had enough champagne. - Said, withdrawing her cup.

But the girl clutched the cup, looking at him with a pout.

- Oh, come on, Moonpie, not be a spoilsport. I didn't drink so much ... - protested.

He looked at her as if he was her father and she, the wayward teenage daughter.

- Penny ... - he said. - I will not carry you intoxicated to home. So alcohol is over for tonight.

- Then drink it. - she challenged him with a dangerous glint in eyes.

Sheldon gritted teeth. He hated she did that.

- Nobody is going to drink it.

- Very good. - the girl took the glass and raised it to lips, but before she could take another sip, the young physicist snatched it from her hand. Penny almost pounced on him, in a ridiculous fight. Sheldon swallowed, trying to ignore the ... uncomfortable closeness of the girl and, on impulse, he drank the whole damn champagne before she could reach the cup. He felt as if a fire went down into his stomach.

- Wow! Who would have thought it? - Penny fun mocked him. - Dr. Cooper is able to drink a glass in one gulp ... and no water.

Sheldon glared her. He closed his eyes for a moment. Damn! Alcohol was already affecting his perfect neurons. He felt ... too heat. And seeing a smiling Penny, half leaning on his arm, was not helping at all to eliminate that upset feeling. The girl studied him carefully. The physicist looked suddenly too much stifled for so little champagne. Although, of course, Sheldon was not used to drink alcohol. His cheeks were flushed and his hair just slightly damp. The girl froze when Sheldon, in an involuntary act to alleviate these undesirable effects on his body temperature, unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, with a sigh of relief. Penny's mouth opened in astonishment. Never in her life had she seen a more frighteningly ... sexy and hot view. She could not take her eyes. Sheldon looked at her, feeling himself so intently studied. The girl seemed to be in shock. For a moment, the young physicist was really worried, believing that she was suffering the first effects of a future coma. Of course, he would be dead if he drank like her. His concern was rising to see that the girl was looking at him, but she was not reacting.

- Penny ... Penny! - he took her by the shoulders. She blinked.

- What? - she simply asked, looking at him with wide eyes and her very sincere innocent expression.

Sheldon snorted.

- Not funny. I thought you were suffering an ethylic shock.

The girl smiled in amusement.

- Oh, come on, do you think that with a couple of glasses of champagne will give me an ethylic shock? Do not look at me so. I haven't drunk so much. - she finished with a grimace.

Sheldon shook his head.

- Do you realize that, right now, there is no known person in the immediate environment who is able to drive your vehicle? How are we supposed to get home?

- Did you plan to go back home ... so soon? - the girl blinked.

The young man began to stay dead serious.

- It's two o'clock A.M.

- Did you plan to go back home so soon? - Repeated the girl, in reply.

Sheldon kept looking at her with a bad face.

- Come on, Moonpie, it's Saturday night. - the girl said almost pleadingly. - It's a non-optional social convention not return home before five o'clock on a Saturday night.

- You just made it up right now. - he replied. - Because, as I remember, on more than one occasion you have returned early to home on a Saturday night.

The girl laughed fun.

- Weeell, yes, okay, but that only happens when you have had a bad night. So it is permissible to return home early. - she stared at him. - Are you having a bad night, Moonpie?

Sheldon gritted teeth.

- No one can call me Moonpie but Meemaw.

- I already know it. - she replied. - And that does not answer my question, Moonpie.

The young man felt he could not control the twitch of his eye. He glared her with intense blue eyes.

- I suppose I could find other examples of worse kinds of torture, though curiously, right now I cannot think of any.

Penny laughed.

- Well, believe me, I'm really having fun. - said, her eyes shining, in a burst of candor. Sheldon looked somewhat surprised.

- Is that sarcasm?

The girl shook her head, still smiling.

- No, Sheldon, for once, it isn't. - she gave him a look full of tenderness. - You're full of surprises, Dr. Cooper. I always thought a date with you would be the closest thing to hell on Earth, but ... not at all. It had been a long time since I had such a good night. And I cannot be more grateful, Moonpie. You do not know what it is to feel normal again, after days crying, after days of being stuck at home.

Physicist felt again that unpleasant feeling to perceive her latent pain. He looked at her, but this time without a trace of anger.

- I guess it's okay to go home at five. - said with effort.

She smiled at him with infinite tenderness. Sometimes she wanted to kill him, and sometimes, as right now, she only wanted to eat him with kisses. She knew she must not to think about that. That damn madness lately seemed to take her into a dangerous quicksand field. Why the hell Sheldon was so ... damn handsome when he wanted to? Well, actually, not that she had noticed the sex-appeal of his eccentric neighbour just yesterday. Since she met him, he seemed really cute. In fact, much more than Howard, Raj ... and yes, even Leonard. She remembered when she was surprised to see his slate full of mathematical formulas. He had felt so pleasantly flattered, that had flirted a bit with her, relying on the blackboard while looking at her from head to toe. But later, things had progressed differently. Leonard took decidedly the way of "trying something with Penny" and Sheldon "trying to endure Penny ". Yes, their differences could not be larger and at first, the fights between them were like the foam reaction on Kripke's lab. But their friendship began to be as intense as their fights. It was extremely surprising. Penny knew that she would never endure Sheldon's things in another person who was not Sheldon, and she knew that he felt the same with her. And in addition to that deep friendship, there were other mysteries, like the intense look he seemed to give only her, the deep trust they had ... She had told him things which had not told anyone else. And concern between them. The girl looked at him. Sheldon never drank from the cup of anyone except from hers. Sheldon never break his routine of sleep, his strict rules, his ban to enter his room, his ban to sit in his spot... Only one person had broken them all and had not suffered the terrible consequences: Penny.

The girl looked at him. She did not know what to do with this big enigma. She had just passed a horrible breakup with Leonard. And she accumulated already too many disappointments with her meager 25 years. Yes, she had really the thought of to direct her attention to guys ... like Sheldon. Actually, the first step was Leonard. Although, obviously, the experimental physicist has in common with theoretical physicist only their apartment, the Caltech and physics. They were very different in everything else. Leonard had much insecurity and was emotionally demanding. Sheldon ... well, she knew that deep down, he had a little sweet heart, but even when people humiliated him, he did not give up ever. He was sensitive, true, but he did not show it ever. In fact, only she knew it.

The young waitress went deep in thought while staring blankly Sheldon.

- Penny, really ... are you okay?

She looked at him.

- Yes, sweetie, do not worry. Just ... We do not have to go back home later if you don't want. - Said almost sad. - I do not want that, by my fault, you can't take your eight hours sleep.

The physicist looked down a moment.

- It's okay ... Penny. In fact ... - he swallowed. - Well, I admit that this is not so unpleasant.

She raised an eyebrow questioningly. Sheldon sighed.

- Okay. Say I'm also enjoying this ... evening.

Again, a huge wave of happiness ran through her. That was another difference between Sheldon and Leonard. Sheldon, of any of his rare ways, always made her feel at ease, really well. On the other hand, Leonard had much more ability to do the opposite. Now she realized that, with Leonard, she always felt overwhelmed, unable to be fine, unable to behave as she really was. She felt bad for comparing them. She did not want to do that, but could not help. He looked at Sheldon, feeling terribly guilty.

- Sheldon I... I do not deserve that you are so ... charming. I do not deserve it. - Said sad.

The young man again felt her pain as his own. He lowered his eyes for a moment and then looked back again.

- Sarcasm?

The girl blinked, perplexed. But looking at him, she saw that he had just said this only for to tease her. Sheldon was giving her a delicious, soft and not customary smile. She returned it. This time, she could not help but kiss him on the cheek. Penny took his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

- No. - she replied softly.

They stood, sitting next to each other across the table, Penny's head resting on Sheldon's shoulder. The restaurant was almost empty. The only sound was the gentle and mesmerizing music. She closed her eyes, enjoying that magical moment, surrounded by music and the delicious fragrance of Sheldon. She held her breath and dared to entangle her hand with his. Penny felt a chill when she noticed his intense contact and see that he does not shunned. The chill went through both clasped hands and ran over to Sheldon. He felt his heart would eventually collapse if still beating that rampant pace.

- Penny ... - whispered, in a voice so deliciously soft that provoked another chill on the girl.

- What? - she was lost in his blue eyes.

Damn! He was so close ... There was only some endless centimeters between them. She... could not. They were friends ... he was her best friend. But he was not making it anything easy, with that irresistible look. She saw him swallow.

- We should ... go. I imagine that employees want to close and go home.

She sighed and nodded.

- Maybe we should do the same.

Sheldon looked at her.

- I thought you wanted to extend the fun until five o'clock.

She smiled almost involuntarily.

- I think ... we should not. I'm melancholy, half drunk and, as you say, swimming in a soup of estrogen. - she looked at him sadly. - I will not make a mistake ... precisely with you. I have the feeling that, if this continues, I will attack to you in a public place and I will kiss you and hook up with you. -she seemed to realize what she had said and shook her head furiously. - And frankly, I think for this year, I made already enough mistakes.

Sheldon forgot to breathe in the moment that his brain processed the incredible words of the girl. He barely reacted when she got up and started to leave, picking up her coat and purse. No ... He could not have heard right. It must be a ... auditory hallucination. But he could not even ask. She was standing, waiting, and he was quick to follow her. They walked in silence to the car. Sheldon felt his nerves were going to explode. She shook her head.

- Relax, Sheldon, I will not pounce on you in the middle of the road. - said in a tone between sad and acid. - You can rest easy, because your friendship means a lot to me and this can with this damn temporary insanity. Don't worry, in a few days I will return to my normal state in which you are not attractive for me at all.

Sheldon swallowed. That would be very reassuring if it could replace the words " in a few days " by " in a few seconds ". Not it was heard a word along the way back home. Penny felt herself mortally ashamed for saying such things to the poor physicist. Damn alcohol! Damn scatterbrain! It was clear that her brain was so pathetic that she could not fall more far. She felt so bad that she even can't dared to apologize. Meanwhile, Sheldon were paralized in the passenger seat, not knowing why he must worry about more: the fact that Penny was driving under influence of alcohol, or the fact that being locked in a car with an unstable and hormonal Penny. His heart was beating faster and faster in his chest, feeling a horrible end. Despite that, he looked at her again. The girl looked sad; she had not opened her mouth. She would not even dare to look at him, keeping her eyes fixed stubbornly on the street. That made his fear dissapeared a bit. He kept looking at her, helplessly. Sheldon felt something too weird. For one thing, this girl terrified him, and for other hand, he cared… for her. It was the most illogical situation he had ever seen.

Finally, they reached their destination. Sheldon opened the doorway and started up the stairs, again in silence. They stopped at the fourth floor. Penny froze and finally dared to look at him.

- Thanks for tonight, Sheldon. - said. - And ... I'm so desperately sorry... - she lowered her head, painfully shy. - Sorry, alcohol and me at two o'clock not a good combination. Unless you're a numbskull who just wants to get me drunk to get me into bed and leave to the next morning. - said with bitter irony.

Sheldon looked at her.

- Don't worry, Penny. - the young physicist also felt too shy. - The brain can have quite unexpected reactions due to drugs. And, if you want a tip, only depends of you that brainless guys continue entering or not on your life. Surely if you do not drink alcohol, more than one of them would end in the hospital for trying to ... cross the line.

Penny could not help smiling. How could he always make her laugh, even when she didn't want? She shook her head.

- The problem is that I am interesting for them... only when I drink alcohol.

- That's because we are talking about brainless guys. - he replied.

Penny smiled wearily.

- No, Sheldon. That's because I'm so pathetic that nobody thinks I'm interesting when I'm sober. Not even the brainless guys.

Sheldon stared looking at her.

- I assure that you are much more interesting when you're sober. In that case, you're much faster when you give a reply in a discussion and that's always exciting.

Penny looked at him surprised.

- W ... What?

Sheldon swallowed.

- You ... you're interesting, Penny. A lot.

The girl thought she was drunker than she imagined. Otherwise, it could not be possible that Sheldon had said ... this. Or maybe ... Was he who was drunk?

- Sheldon, are you drunk?

This time it was he who had to smile.

- It is possible. Or drunk, or stoned, or dizzy by the way you drive.

She gave him her typical disapproving look, but ended up smiling. She approached him.

- Good night, Moonpie.

She tried to give a good night kiss on his cheek, but none of them moved properly for it. Sheldon turned to look at her and her lips ended up in contact with his mouth, instead his cheek. Penny thought her heart stopped, feeling the delicious softness of his lips. It was just a touch, but enough for lost their breath completely. They separated, feeling immensely ashamed.

- I ... I ... sorry, Sheldon.

The girl ran to the door of her apartment and tried to open it, but she was so nervous that keys slipped from her hand. Sheldon came and picked them up. He handed over keys to the girl. Again a unbearable shiver ran when their hands touched. This time, Sheldon felt that an unknown part of himself took control of the situation. He approached the girl slowly. Penny let out a gasp and stepped back, but the closed door cut her off. The young girl watched breathlessly that he didn't stop. He was so close ... He watched her from his height, through her, and burned her with a blue fire look, as if she were an attractive scientific experiment. Sheldon put with infinite tenderness the palm of his right hand on the girl's soft cheek.

- Sh ... Shel...

She could not finish. He gently lifted her chin and caught her lips with his, kissing her with such immense sweetness that Penny felt faint. He held her against his chest as she poisoned him with her lips, preventing him from thinking. Slowly, the kiss was tearing their breath, their souls, their hearts. Penny felt die of pleasure and happiness. That was really a kiss ... Oh yeah! It seemed that for centuries she was not feeling in that way during a kiss. Indeed, never before had she felt so, nobody had done all... with a simple kiss. Penny bit his lower lip gently, caressing it with her tongue. Intensity began to be alarming. Suddenly, Sheldon moved away from her, as if he had regained lost consciousness. He looked horrified at the girl, to who he had cornered against the door of her apartment. Automatically, he released her.

- I ... I ... - for the first time in his life, Sheldon Cooper was speechless. - I'm ... sorry.

Penny froze while Sheldon ran toward his door, opened it and disappeared behind it. The girl could not help but feel the delicious tingling on lips. She put a hand to her mouth, as if she doubted what had really happened. No, it was not a dream. Her damn dreams were never so ... amazing.


End file.
